


EMERGENCY CONTACT: John Watson, RELATIONSHIP: Saint [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Emergency Contact [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Caring John, English Accent, Hurt Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Scars, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sherlock Holmes realizes he needs an emergency contact is the first time he mentally appoints John Watson with the job.</p>
<p>John, of course, does not know this and neither does the local hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EMERGENCY CONTACT: John Watson, RELATIONSHIP: Saint [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [EMERGENCY CONTACT: John Watson, RELATIONSHIP: Saint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051753) by [blueink3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueink3/pseuds/blueink3). 



> ...and here's part 2!!!  
> Lovely good fun, with a hefty dollop of good old fashioned fandom angst.


End file.
